


Краткая биография в шести религиях (пяти настоящих и одной придуманной)

by moody_flooder



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-04
Updated: 2012-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-03 01:25:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moody_flooder/pseuds/moody_flooder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В начале было Слово. И т.д., и т.п.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Краткая биография в шести религиях (пяти настоящих и одной придуманной)

**Author's Note:**

> свободное обращение с цитатами из канона, Энума Элиш, Бытия, Евангелия от Иоанна и Луки, Старшей Эдды и Корана.

\- Истинно, истинно вам глаголю... а, черт с ним. Я расскажу вам историю, и это будет правда. Остановите, если эту уже слышали. Когда вверху не названо небо, а суша внизу была безымянна...  
Одноухий раб-писец с ладонями рыжими от глины, и сам рыжий, перебил с гыканьем:   
\- То лежала праматерь Тиамат, что все породила?  
\- Давай, расскажи нам про то, как смешались воды Тиамат и первородного Апсу!  
В толпе пронесся смех, и жена купца быстро засеменила прочь, отводя в сторону своего юного отпрыска. Под ноги Гавриилу упала недогрызенная переспелая фига. Он тоже добродушно рассмеялся - разомлевший от полуденной жары, в человеческом облике чувствующий себя податливым и непредсказуемым, как местная жирная почва.  
\- Да ну вас, злыдни, с вашей Тиамат. В начале было Слово, и Слово было у Бога, и Слово было Бог, - он довольно улыбнулся, обводя взглядом слушателей, выдерживая паузу. Эту историю они точно еще не слышали.  
Потом они разойдутся по своим пустыням, местам пустым и близким к звездам, эти кочевники. По ненадежной тверди, еще не остывшей, хрупкой от костей божеств более старых, чем Гавриил, - молодой, улыбчивый и зубастый. Разойдутся, неся с собой кусочки новой истории, и перескажут ее домочадцам - сначала со смехом, и сначала домовые божки-терафимы будут прислушиваться, а потом прислушиваться станет некому.

\- Бог с нами больше не разговаривает, но я нашел, с кем нам теперь говорить, - сообщает Гавриил, вернувшись в Рай.  
\- Ты основал новую религию.  
\- На все воля Господня. А некоторым пантеонам жертвуют девственниц.  
\- Никаких девственниц, - с нажимом говорит Рафаил.  
\- Зануда, - фыркает Гавриил, но решает не продолжать. Никаких девственниц - так никаких девственниц, все равно они скучные. Гавриил предпочитает опытных женщин.  
\- Мы должны будем их защищать? - спрашивает Михаил, всматриваясь в простирающиеся внизу земли.  
\- Гавриил их завел, так пусть сам и разбирается, - встревает Люцифер.  
\- Эй, потише, теперь это наши люди! Они почитают нашего Бога, а значит, это они защищают нас.  
\- Мы не нуждаемся ни в чьей защите.  
\- Апсу тоже так считал, и где он сейчас?  
Гавриил ловит себя на том, что в облике, исполненном холодной медлительной благодати, ему порой не хватает мимолетности человеческой мимики, быстрой улыбки, возможности вздернуть бровь.  
\- Слушайте, среди них родится мессия. И когда он придет - все народы обратятся в нашу веру. Так сказано, - добавляет для верности. - Это мы должны их почитать.  
\- Я не буду никого почитать, - чеканит Люцифер, и что-то в его облике неуловимо меняется. Гавриил не сразу понимает, что именно. В нем клокочет, подступая к горлу, нежность: его братья, такие огромные, такие неподвижные, как тогда, в темноте, в начале, когда он, ощутив чуждость темноты и чуждость себя в темноте, проснулся и испугался, и сказал: не бойся, вот твои братья, рядом, - и целовал их глаза, и те открывались и смотрели в темноту, а он говорил им: не бойтесь, мы не оставлены, так хотел Бог, - его братья начинают меняться, а с ними - мир. И только потом узнает чуждость первозданной темноты в новых чертах Люцифера. Гнев, - понимает он, так четко, будто не понимает, а вспоминает: гневом назовут это чувство.  
\- Ты умрешь, - говорит Рафаил. - Твой брат убьет тебя.  
\- Разве я сторож брату своему? - смеется Гавриил, а сам думает: хорошая фраза, надо использовать в какой-нибудь побасенке. - Да не волнуйся ты, что-нибудь придумаю.  
\- Я не волнуюсь, - он будто выплевывает это слово, - только предупреждаю, что в твоих чертах я вижу смерть.  
\- Поздно, - говорит Михаил с сожалением. – Он спустился на землю, все уже началось, смотри.  
\- Ничего не поздно, - упрямится Гавриил, - тебе только дай повод.  
\- Для тебя, может, и не поздно, но те города обречены.  
\- Я все исправлю, только не кипятись пока, да?  
И вот как это происходит: два путника входят в город, и Гавриил, замерший перед Авраамом в пустыне за много верст от них, слышит каждый их шаг, каждый неумелый вдох: тот путник, которого в небесах зовут Кастиил, преисполнен милосердия и скорби, а второй, Уриил, слишком смятенный, слишком яростный для бренного человеческого тела, что уже прохудилось, тяжело опирается на посох. Опирается на посох и Авраам, смотрит на Гавриила с сомнением, наивной хитростью пастуха скота и страхом:  
\- Я, прах и пепел, посмею к тебе обратиться. Неужели Ты погубишь праведного с нечестивым? Если найдется в городе пятьдесят праведников – не пощадишь ли Ты ради них это место?  
У Авраама потеют руки и загривок. Гавриил в этот миг готов его расцеловать, и сдерживается только ради того, чтобы соблюсти репутацию, создать видимость непоколебимой и суровой воли божественного провидения.  
\- Ради них пощажу, так уж и быть, - а за путниками уже скрипят ворота города, закрываемые на ночь. Трубят стражи на стенах. Крадутся сумерки, как тать. Лот кланяется путникам так низко, что борода его метет дорожную пыль.  
\- А что ж, если до пятидесяти праведников недостанет пяти, неужели за недостатком пяти Ты истребишь весь город? – выпрямляется Авраам, которому кажется, что на плечах своих он сейчас держит землю. Гавриил ему почти завидует.  
\- Не сделаю того и ради сорока, - благостно кивает он, а сам думает: может, к полуночи и обернемся, с шестой небесной сферы сейчас должен быть невероятный вид на северное сияние. Жена Лота омывает странникам ноги.  
История разворачивается, как свиток, плавно, падает в песок – только знай кивай, и все будет, как должно, а должно все быть хорошо.  
\- И ради пятнадцати, - говорит Гавриил, но вздрагивает от бликов факелов на стенах дома Лота, - тоже не сделаю.  
На площади тихо, слишком тихо. Наконец кто-то, самый смелый, захмелевший от тяжелого дыхания толпы, бросает в стену камень. Лот выходит на порог и замирает.  
\- Выведи путников к нам; мы познаем их.  
\- А если же до пятнадцати не хватит всего пяти? – спрашивает Авраам.  
\- Вот у меня две дочери, которые не познали мужа, - говорит Лот, не поднимая взгляд, - лучше я выведу их к вам, делайте с ними, что вам угодно, только людям сим не делайте ничего.  
Вдали, там, где небо неплотно прилегает к тверди, вспыхивает молния – очень далеко, так, что даже и грома не слышно, начинается дождь. Это хорошо, - рассеяно думает Гавриил, - что дождь: из пепла вырастет новая трава, и ягнятам из весеннего приплода будет, где пастись, и люди снова будут встречаться на меже, - а больше ничего не думает. Не Люцифер виноват: во всяком случае, не только он. Всё слова, слова, легко принятые на веру, ради них Лот готов отдать дочерей, которым еще вчера вырезал кукол из мягкого ивняка, тихой толпе, ради них Авраам вел Исаака в горы, ради них его братья…  
\- Убирайтесь, - тихо говорит Уриил голосом Гавриила, - бегите из города и не оглядывайтесь.  
И сквозь внешность путника со сбитыми в кровь ногами проглядывает, как нагая плоть сквозь ветошь, ярость пустых мест, слишком близких к звездам.  
Гавриил до сих пор вспоминает это: крылья от горизонта до горизонта, застилающие небо, сами - небо. И Гавриил бежит, бежит и никак не может остановиться.

***

\- Истинно, истинно глаголю... а, черт с ним. Я расскажу историю, и это будет правда. Не бойся, Захария, ибо услышана молитва твоя, и жена твоя Елисавета родит тебе сына.  
Ну что Гавриилу еще оставалось сказать: людям нравятся боги, которые так и норовят кого-нибудь обрюхатить. Такие боги понятны: Зевс, покрывающий девственниц и коров, создание мира повторяет структуру совокупления, становится прозрачным и близким. И Гавриил, в общем, не против такой интерпретации.  
Захария, впрочем, тот еще мужик, зря что седой, как сыч, а все руки - в старческих взбухших венах. Еще миг назад он готов был от Гавриила отмахнуться: уйди, отрок, нельзя тебе здесь находиться во время кажения, - но сейчас он вскидывается и становится почти грозным, как для хрупкого человека.  
\- Не смей издеваться надо мной, отрок, ибо я стар, и жена моя в летах преклонных.  
\- На все воля божья, не пеняй на скромного посланца, - Гавриил развел руки в примирительном жесте.  
\- Да и не делил я с нею ложе c самого дня жатвы.  
Неловко вышло, конечно, но так, наверное, даже лучше: наочное доказательство неумолимого чуда. Гавриил приставил палец к губам и тихо зашипел, издевательски вздернув бровь. Жест этот, кажется, возымел на Захарию обратный эффект - с характером был старик, щедрый на злость и радость, старая порода.  
\- Не мешайся в чужую жизнь, молокосос.  
\- Если ты не замолчишь, мне придется...  
\- Отец твой, не иначе, возлежал с козой, а...  
Гавриил щелкнул пальцами, и Захария замер на полуслове с разинутым ртом, схватился за горло.  
\- Так-то лучше. Значит, продолжим. Исполнится чрево Елисаветы Святого духа. Да не переживай ты так, а то никакого здоровья не хватит: он будет хороший парень, непьющий, душа компании.  
А все же по-дурацки как-то вышло, надо будет исправить в переводе. И представляться "Святой дух", на всякий случай, - думал Гавриил, удирая через окно из дома Захарии. У Елисаветы - россыпь веснушек на грудях, уже подернувшихся морщинами, как промокшая писчая бумага, и глаза невероятного голубого цвета. Гавриил надеялся, что сын их унаследует.

\- Ты основал новую религию.  
\- Старая диктует, с какой стороны надо начинать зашнуровывать ботинки. С этим пора было что-то делать.  
\- О, я был уверен, что это твоя шутка.  
\- Я уязвлен, нет, оскорблен! Даже я не способен на такую жестокость.  
\- Так что насчет Люцифера? - Михаил почти не понижает голос, будто ему все равно.  
Гавриил сначала хотел сказаться дурачком, но потом опустил голову.  
\- Сейчас все должно быть иначе.  
\- Это ты сказал.  
\- А кто скажет иное?  
\- Он выступит против того, что нам предрешено свершить. Это тоже предрешено.  
\- Все еще может измениться.  
...Он слышит голос прежде, чем ощущает присутствие за левым плечом. Люцифер ходит неслышно, и голос у него мягок.  
\- Я, кстати, поговорил с твоим последним проектом. Да чего ты так кривишься, не съем я его. Просто поговорил, мне уже нельзя поинтересоваться, чем живут мои братья? Он хороший, скучный только.  
И добавляет тихо, сложив руки на коленях:  
\- Я надеялся, что он - это ты, ты же часто спускаешься на землю. Тот трюк с вином и водой - можешь не отпираться, узнаю почерк. Поговорить хотел. Здесь меня никто не слышит.  
\- Он – не я.  
\- Я заметил, иначе и разговора бы не вышло. Кстати, я там добавил немного в твою историю, так лучше. Ничто не запоминается так, как красивое самопожертвование.  
\- Брат мой, - шепчет Гавриил, а ладонь уже студит злая избавительная благодать ангельского клинка. Люцифер делает вид, что не замечает, отводит взгляд.  
\- Тот человек из Кариофа, он легко согласился. А твой простил его. И тебя, и меня, может, тоже. Но они все равно убьют нас. Сначала низших рангом. Уриила. Потом Захарию. Потом...  
\- Вы все только и говорите, что о смерти.  
\- А ты - только о божественной воле, но смерти мы хотя бы видим.  
\- Я - только о любви. Молчи, - упрямо встряхивает головой и расправляет крылья - шестьсот крыльев цвета рубинов и изумрудов, закрывающие мир. Он ослеплен этой беспомощной злой любовью, так похожей сейчас на обиду, на кровоточащую ссадину, болезненной любовью, не нужной; обвивает Люцифера крыльями, чтобы встряхнуть и заткнуть наверняка, думает: я не смогу без них, не смогу точно, без их проклятий и их благодати, без их страха тоже, их так мало, и только они - между мною и пустотой, такие уязвимые, немного света и немного благодати, которая тоже суть свет - вот и все; а потом не думает ничего, только кружится под пустым небом, распугивая в своем веселье сонмы младших ангелов и звезды, сминая Люцифера в охапке, как свиток, - я не хочу умирать от твоей руки, пожалуйста, - шепчет ему в ладонь, и вокруг них проступают в воздухе, как слова на стене, остальные. Михаил, подобный богу; Рафаил, целитель; Азраил, помогающий - истории, запечатленные в их именах, только начинают разворачиваться.  
Это не в последний раз мы танцуем, - отчаянно обещает себе, им, сейчас сложно провести различие. Он уже так устал куда-то бежать.

***

\- Истинно, истинно глаголю... а, черт с ним. Я расскажу историю, и это будет правда. Зови меня, кстати, Святым Духом.  
\- Не шути так, бедный странник. Поди к каравану, проводник даст тебе немного хлеба и плошку воды.  
\- Я мог бы предстать пред тобой в своем истинном облике, но тогда я займу все пространство от земли до неба, а у тебя вытекут глаза. Я предупредил, если что.  
\- Ну, допустим.  
\- Мне нужно, чтобы ты кое-что им, - махнул рукой в сторону шатров, разбитых вокруг колодца, - передал.  
\- Что, и никаких пожертвований?  
\- Бог заботится о верных, и так мало требует взамен.  
Ох уж эти вечно настороженные купцы, подсчитывающие прибыль. Надо было выбрать кого-то посговорчивее, но история уже началась, и поздно что-то менять.  
\- В раю по милости господа у всех верных будет вдоволь сладких плодов.  
\- Сладкие плоды у меня и здесь есть, для этого умирать не надо.  
\- Но в раю у них будет совершенно другой вкус, - Гавриил подносит пальцы к губам, причмокивает.  
\- Что, и девушки, должно быть, будут?  
\- И девушки, полногрудые, черноокие. - Добавляет для верности, увидев колебание в глазах собеседника: - Вечнодевственные. По сотне на каждого.  
Он не знает, зачем человеку может понадобиться столько вечных девственниц, но это уже не его проблема.  
\- Ну, положим. Рассказывай.  
\- Во имя Господа, Милостивого, Милосердного. Веди нас прямым путем, путем тех, кого Ты облагодетельствовал, не тех, на кого пал гнев, и не заблудших.

\- Ты опять за свое.  
\- На все воля Аллаха. Кажется, я только что создал первую коммуну хиппи.  
\- Кто такие хиппи?  
\- Потом сам увидишь.  
\- Ладно, не важно, как-то позже расскажешь. Мы изготовили клетку. Возможно, тогда тебе не придется умирать.  
Гавриил так сильно любит их, что иногда ему кажется - от этой любви у него может остановиться сердце.  
\- Посмотри, что там делают твои мартышки. Он с ними.  
Он смотрит вниз, сперва рассеянно. Говорит, помолчав:  
\- Это назовут крестовыми походами.  
\- Да какая разница. Ладно, потом разберемся, а пока спускайся, отвлеки его.  
Гавриил вскидывается.  
\- Эй, я на это не подписывался! Почему я?  
\- Никому из нас он не поверит, только тебе.  
Внизу, на грунте, падает Иерусалим, город святой, переполненный прошлым настолько, что почти лишен будущего. В ушах у Гавриила стоит грохот баллист, стенобитных машин, а потом - жалкие голоса умирающих людей.  
\- Быстро, второго такого случая может и не представиться, - очень спокойно говорит Михаил.  
\- Да тихо вы все! Не кричите, - кричит Гавриил, и уже тише: - Не кричите. Я из-за вас ничего не слышу.  
Он вышагивает туда-сюда, обхватив руками раскалывающуюся голову, крыльями царапая небесную твердь.  
\- Я пойду, только посижу минуточку.  
\- Ты еще пошуми - и он сам сюда придет.  
Он поднимает взгляд, боится, что смотрится сейчас затравленным и смешным, и потому сжимает губы и выпрямляется.  
\- Уже иду.  
На пустыню падает быстротечная ночь. Люцифер сидит на песке, поджав ноги уже начавшего протираться по краям человеческого тела, такого тесного - упрек чуть не срывается у Гавриила с губ, но он вовремя себя останавливает: не сейчас, не тут, не время. Люцифер кивает, не оглядываясь на Гавриила, и в какой-то миг тому даже кажется, что брат уже все знает, и все уже кончено.  
\- Беги, - хочет сказать Гавриил, - беги, не оглядываясь, я их задержу.  
Но говорит:  
\- Кажется, мы слишком заботимся о воле Господа.  
\- Кстати, об этом. Хоть здесь-то не лги, не мне. Я твою маленькую тайну...  
Он блефует, - отчаянно думает Гавриил, впрочем, уже все равно, потому что вся ангельская рать наваливается на Люцифера, вихрь крыльев и рук. Он еле успевает сам увернуться. И убегает.

***

\- Истинно, истинно вам глаголю... а, черт с ним. Я расскажу вам историю, и это будет правда. Я думал, это мы совсем друг друга не понимаем. Ан нет, эти-то непонимание друг друга возвели, кажется, в религию. Да чего уж там, я сам себя половину времени не понимаю. "Три отпрыска ночи вытянулись, прежде чем питатель жизни испустил последний вздох, и воссиял мост асов. И тогда воины вздернули вершины волос и оседлали козла волн...", тьху. Если услышите, что я родил восьминогую лошадь, - так и знайте, что это метафора. А вообще, здесь я. как на курорте. Здесь весело.  
Он с братьями только разговаривает иногда, но тихо, чтобы они не услышали. Все знают, как неприятно вырывать зуб. Никто почему-то не задумывается, каково приходится вырванному зубу.  
От его истинного голоса земля содрогается, а небо звенит, как гонг; он учится говорить тихо.  
\- За что тебя так? – спрашивает он, беря каменную чашу из уставших рук женщины (думает: ее зовут Сигюн, и я полюблю ее, но это – позже); жалкое подобие человека, привязанное к скале кишками собственного ребенка, содрогается, готовясь к боли. – Принес, небось, людям огонь, или что-то в этом роде?  
\- Лучше, - сипит Локи, смеется окровавленным ртом, - объяснил богам, что они – не бессмертны. Бальдр…  
\- Ну да ясен пень, божество плодородия должно умирать каждый год. Инанна, Персефона – знаем. А они, значит, пытаются объяснить тебе, что смертность – тоже иногда во благо?  
\- Помоги, - шепчет Сигюн. Она так давно не спала, и у нее так болят ладони, на которые тоже падают брызги яда змеи, что она потеряла гордость, и в ее шепоте слышится «убей». Гавриил мягко прикасается к ее плечу, и усталость уходит.  
\- Я вытащу тебя отсюда, только ты должен согласиться, - говорит он Локи, но глаза у того уже закатываются, и он теряет сознание. – Черт, черт, вот это не смей, где еще я найду вполне дельного полубога. Черт!  
Чаша переполняется ядом, и, пока Гавриил выплескивает ее в сторону, капля падает на лоб Локи, и тот вздрагивает, с криком приходит в себя.   
– Так-то лучше, слушай сюда, - наклоняется к самому его лицу и распахивает крылья. – Ты можешь разрешить мне вселиться в свою шкуру, ну, то, что от нее осталось. Если будешь хорошо себя вести, я даже буду иногда пускать тебя порулить. Или – ты можешь отказаться, и тогда я ухожу, а яд продолжает разъедать твой мозг. Да? Нет?  
Он думал, Локи поломается хотя бы для виду. Отряхивается, как вылезший из воды длинноухий пес, чтобы чужое тело плотнее село.  
\- Теперь все будет лучше.  
\- Локи? – выдыхает Сигюн.  
\- Он самый. Ну, процентов на тридцать.  
Он проверяет защиту: Ёрмунганд спит, обвившись вокруг тверди, в любой миг готовый проснуться и отравить небо, если услышит в нем шаги пришельцев с южных пустынь; и метет небосвод хвостом Фенрир. Ночи здесь длинные и темные, как смерть; крылья свиты под кожей так плотно, что он почти не может дышать, и здесь, на изнанке мира, он надеется, что его никто уже не найдет.  
В шатре пахнет плохо выделанными тюленьими кожами, кровью, горелым жиром из коптящей плошки. Сигюн раскрыта перед ним, как цветок, - влажные багровые лепестки. Гавриил вжимается в нее носом, дурея от древнего земляного запаха, захлебываясь, трется об нее щеками, всхлипывает. Она опускает руку на его макушку, толкает на себя, вскидывается навстречу, слишком требовательная – но Гавриил только рад, он слишком далеко от своих и слишком одинок. Кладет ладонь на ее живот, на бледную кожу, не знавшую солнца, а пальцы другой руки вжимает внутрь. Она изгибается, тихо стонет, кусая запястье; он языком выводит на ней письмена, слова почитания и страха, а сам бедрами трется об покрывало. Только тогда узнает ее, когда она сжимается вокруг него, в кровь расцарапывает его плечи, будто хочет найти внутри благодать, крылья, другого изгнанного бога – и потом размазывает красное по его лицу и облизывает его щеки. Он отворачивается, жмурится, трахая ее, существо более древнее и более страшное – та, что дает жизнь и жизнь отнимает; тусклая, как эти скудные мерзлые земли, и потому непривычная, сперва неузнанная.  
\- Локи – он где-то там, внутри тебя? – спрашивает она после.  
Он кивает, невидимый в темноте.  
\- Хорошо, - говорит она, он не знает, на какой из возможных ответов. Опускает ладонь ей между ног, чтобы отвлечь, но она приподнимается на локте, продолжает: - Я знаю, кто ты, ты на него похож. Тоже изобретатель всех выдумок, бесчестье рода божественного и людского.  
\- Эй, эй, определись: тут уж либо изобретатель, либо бесчестье, разве нет?  
Она смеется ему в губы, а к скалистому побережью уже причаливают корабли.  
\- Вы оба думаете: дети – тоже история, тоже бессмертие. Пока вас не привязывают к скале их кишками, конечно.  
Приплывшие сжимают кресты, как обереги; большая часть не переживет здешнюю долгую зиму, и сперва можно не замечать, как горят капища, долго не замечать, вжавшись лицом между грудей Сигюн. Наконец она вздрагивает:  
\- Иди, там кто-то ходит снаружи.  
Он не хочет идти, но идет. Перед шатром – старая прорицательница-вельва, почти слепая. Заходится сухим кашлем, говорит:  
\- Братья начнут биться друг с другом. Век мечей и секир, треснут щиты, век бурь и волков до гибели мира.  
\- И не надоело все ту же старую шарманку? Кто из них прислал тебя? Рафаил? Михаил? Отвечай!  
Вельва шамкает беззубыми деснами, сухонькие руки сжимают набалдашник посоха.  
\- А впрочем, все равно, ладно, мне все равно. Вцепились в эту байку, как репейник в собачий хвост - так получите, это вы выбрали, не я, я хотел иначе.  
Он смеется, и его смех почти заглушает следующие слова вельвы:  
\- Когда затрепещет древо предела, Локи выступит против богов. Сынов великанов возглавит Локи, людей бесстрашных.  
\- Етунов, - мягко поправляет Гавриил. - Этнологи запишут: етунов. Ну, раз ты так сказала...  
Гавриилу уже почти некуда бежать.

***

\- Истинно, истинно вам глаголю... – широко улыбается всем собравшимся, - а, черт с ним. Я расскажу вам историю, и это правда. Поздним августом, когда хорошая погода, вот как сейчас, ближе к рассвету на небе можно разглядеть фары их Импалы.  
\- Гонишь.  
\- Зуб даю, сам видел. Между Плеядами и Персеем.  
Он сидит в забегаловке на стоянке дальнобойщиков уже который час; контингент сменяется, а он все говорит.  
\- Еще по виски, да? Красотка, сюда двенадцать виски, тринадцать, если присоединишься, – за мой счет.  
Боб, мрачный парень с американским орлом на все предплечье, молча просидевший за столиком Гавриила почти всю ночь, вдруг откашливается:  
\- В Айдахо было, на пятьдесят пятой, между Нампой и Меридианом. Тот еще кусок трассы, мало что петляет, так еще обзор никакой. Дело к четырем утра, думал - до Меридиана дотяну на разгрузку, а там и заночую, и просто отрубился. Проснулся от того, что кто-то сигналит, еле успел вырулить. Импала, говоришь? Может, и Импала, старый такой черный седан – бензина, наверное, жрет немерено. Мигнула мне еще фарами – и растворилась.  
\- Так ты ж сам говорил – обзор никакой. Может, куда свернула.  
\- Там нет боковых, некуда съехать, - упрямо хмурится Боб. – Я знаю, что я видел.  
Все идет даже лучше, чем он полагал. Гавриил откидывается на стуле, довольно зевает. Кто-то из этих парней сейчас считает его психом, правда, безобидным, но кто-то нет-нет, да и оставит перед рейсом на заброшенной автозаправке канистру с бензином - для Сэма и Дина, если они вдруг будут проезжать, а кто-то поставит на приборной доске пластиковую фигурку, совсем непохожую на Сэма. Правда, только Гавриил еще помнит, как тот выглядел, их давно уже нет, ни Сэма, ни Дина, вообще, с каждым годом все больше вещей и людей живут только в его памяти и его историях, то есть живут вечно. Интересно, что бы его братья сказали на это – а впрочем, и не очень-то. Иногда он еще слышит во сне тихий голос Люцифера, а засыпая, чувствует, как распахиваются крылья Михаила, но все реже.  
\- Ладно, кто как, а я - на боковую. Свидимся. Макс, удачного рейса, – Гавриил встает, накидывает на плечи ветровку – перед рассветом уже становится прохладно, лето заканчивается.  
Он останавливается перед входом в забегаловку, щелкает зажигалкой. Еще раз хлопают двери: за ним выходит официантка, Стэйси, блондинка со смешными хвостиками. Останавливается рядом, запрокидывает голову.  
\- Слушай, и правда – вон же! Никогда не замечала. Две звезды, как ты и описал.  
\- Я же говорил, что расскажу правду. У меня язык бы не повернулся врать такой красавице, - с улыбкой поворачивается к ней, добавляет: – Если пойдешь ко мне, я тебе еще и не такие звезды покажу. Кстати, меня зовут Гэйб, но друзья зовут меня просто «Это было божественно».  
\- Дурак ты, Гэйб, - смеется Стэйси, но пойдет с ним, конечно.  
А Бог? Гавриилу казалось хорошей идеей добавить его в историю, еще вначале, чтобы снять с братьев ответственность - когда Люцифер отказался поклониться людям, когда его закрывали в клетку, когда он шептал: "я знаю, где твое сердце", когда Рафаил смотрел на них всех из будущего, из звезд, где всегда холодно, преданный только словам и идеям.  
У Гавриила нет больше причин убегать.


End file.
